gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben (Episode)
„'Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben'” (im Original: „''What Is Dead May Never Die''”) ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dreizehnte Folge der Serie. Die Regie führte Alik Sakharov. Das Drehbuch verfasste Bryan Cogman. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 15. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung fand am 7. Juni 2012 auf Sky statt. Inhalt In Königsmund plant Tyrion Lennister drei entscheidende Bündnisse. Catelyn Stark – Eddard Starks Witwe – reist in die Sturmlande, um ein eigenes Bündnis zu knüpfen. König Renly Baratheon hat eigene Pläne. Balon Graufreud, Theon Graufreuds Vater, entwickelt eine Angriffsstrategie, während Maester Luwin auf Winterfell versucht, Bran Starks Träume zu entschlüsseln. :Text: RTL II Handlung Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Jeor Mormont weiß über Crasters Machenschaften Bescheid. Jon Schnee hat Craster dabei beobachtet, wie er ein Neugeborenes im Wald ausgesetzt und ein Wesen es geholt hat. Deshalb schlägt er ihn bewusstlos und bringt ihn zurück zu seinem Bergfried, wo er ihn unsanft auf den Boden wirft. Er weckt die schlafenden Mitglieder und sagt zu Jeor Mormont, dass sie noch heute Nacht verschwinden sollten. Jeor schickt Jon nach draußen, wo er auf ihn warten soll. Nach dem Gespräch mit Craster geht Jeor zu Jon, zu dem sich Samwell Tarly hinzugesellt hat. Er schickt Sam fort und fragt Jon, was er getan hat. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er Craster gefolgt sei, da dieser ein Neugeborenes in den Wald verschleppt habe. Auf Jeors Nachfrage hin, was ihn das angehe, meint Jon, dass er es nicht verstehen könne. Er versucht ihm zu erklären, dass Craster alle Jungen den Weißen Wanderern opfert; doch er muss erkennen, dass Jeor das bereits weiß. Das schockt Jon ungemein, doch Jeor erklärt dem aufgebrachten Jon, dass sie Männer wie Craster brauchen, da dieser die Nachtwache schon oft genug vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt habe. Jon teilt Jeor mit, dass er das Ding, was das Kind geholt, gesehen habe, und Jeor meint zu ihm, dass sie es mit Sicherheit wiedersehen werden. Dann befiehlt er Jon, sein Pferd zu satteln, da sie schon bei Tagesanbruch weiterreiten werden. Er überreicht ihm noch Langklaue, das Craster ihm abgenommen hatte, und geht dann. Sam packt gerade die Raben auf einen Schlitten, als Goldy genau neben ihm Holz stapelt. Er unterhält sich heimlich mit ihr und sie muss erkennen, dass er mit der Truppe weiter ziehen muss. Sam schenkt ihr einen Fingerhut, der seiner Mutter gehört hat. Dieser ist sein einziges Erinnerungsstück an sie. Auf ihre Aussage ihn, dass er es nicht weggeben sollte, meint er, dass er es nicht weggebe, sondern ihr nur zur Aufbewahrung bis zu seiner Rückkehr überlasse. Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|Bran spricht mit Luwin über Magie und seine Träume. Hodor weckt Bran im heruntergekommenen Winterfell, da Luwin der Meinung ist, es sei Zeit für seinen Unterricht. Bran erzählt Luwin, dass er jede Nacht davon träume, wie er durch den Götterhain renne - allerdings nicht als er selbst, sondern als Sommer. Er meint, dass die Alte Nan Geschichten von Menschen mit magischen Kräften erzählt habe. Diese können in unterschiedlichen Tieren leben, wie zum Beispiel in Wölfen. Luwin meint, dass es Geschichten seien und nichts weiter. Allerdings gibt er zu, dass es früher vielleicht solche Menschen gegeben habe, aber nicht mehr heute. Er erklärt ihm, dass es nur Träume seien; doch Bran meint, dass seine Träume wahr werden. Auf seine Nachfrage hin, was mit den Träumen sei, die nicht wahr geworden sind, weiß er aber keine Antwort. Luwin erzählt ihm, dass jeder Maester seine eigene Kette schmieden müsse und jedes Kettenglied aus einem anderem Material bestehe. Er hat zum Beispiel eine Kette aus Valyrischem Stahl; was bedeutet, dass man die höheren Mysterien studiert und sich auch an Zauberei versucht hat. Doch zaubern hat er nie gekonnt. Er meint, dass die Magie vielleicht mal eine mächtige Kraft gewesen sei, aber nun nicht mehr: Die Drachen sind weg, die Riesen tot und die Kinder des Waldes vergessen. In den Sturmlanden thumb|300px|Catelyn Stark spricht mit Renly Baratheon. Renly lässt ein Turnier veranstalten. Gerade kämpfen Ser Loras Tyrell und ein unbekannter Ritter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kommt Catelyn angeritten. Der unbekannte Ritter schafft es tatsächlich, Loras zu besiegen und Renly befiehlt ihm, den Helm abzunehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der vermeintliche Ritter eine Frau ist: Brienne von Tarth. Er gewährt ihr einen Wunsch, den er ihr erfüllen will, falls es in seiner Macht steht. Sie will ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde werden. Dies gewährt er ihr, was Loras offensichtlich nicht gefällt. Dann tritt Catelyn hervor und spricht mit Renly. Dieser schwört für den Tod Eddards Rache an dem Haus Lennister zu nehmen. Loras fragt sie, ob Robb bereits gegen Tywin marschiere, doch dies weiß sie nicht und wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie es trotzdem nicht verraten. Renly erhebt sich und sie gehen gemeinsam durch das Feldlager, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten können. Sie warnt ihn, dass seine Ritter nur "Ritter des Sommers" seien und sie, sobald der Winter kommt, verloren wären. Er befiehlt Brienne, Catelyn in ihr Zelt zu geleiten. Catelyn meint zu der Kriegerin, dass sie gut gekämpft habe und sie erwidert, dass sie schon bald für Renly auf dem Feld kämpfen und vielleicht auch sterben werde. thumb|300px|Renly Baratheon trinkt Wein. Renly Baratheon und Loras Tyrell küssen sich, bis Loras das Liebesspiel unterbricht und sie unterhalten sich. Loras ist beleidigt, weil er Brienne von Tarth zu einem Mitglied der Königsgarde gemacht hat. Er meint, dass dies eine Demütigung für ihn sei. Er verlangt außerdem, dass Renly Margaery Tyrell endlich ein Kind schenken müsse, da die Soldaten sich schon über ihn lustig machen würden. Als er wieder in seinem eigenen Zelt ist, betritt Margaery das Königszelt und sie unterhalten sich. Im Laufe des Gesprächs lässt sie ihre Hüllen fallen und sie küssen sich. Doch Margaery bemerkt, dass es ihm sehr widerstrebt, sie zu küssen und schlägt vor, stattdessen ihren Bruder zu holen. Renly verleugnet seine Homosexualität, doch Margaery lässt sich nichts vormachen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihre Feinde nicht viel von dem Bündnis zwischen ihm und Rosengarten halten und sie mit aller Kraft auseinandertreiben wollen. Um dem einen Riegel vorzuschieben, braucht er aber einen Erben von ihr. Auf Peik thumb|300px|Balon Graufreud teilt seinen Kindern seinen Plan mit. Theon betritt Balons Zimmer, als er von Asha überrascht wird. Er ist wütend auf sie, weil sie so getan hat, als ob sie nicht seine Schwester wäre. Sie erklärt, dass sie es verschwiegen habe, weil sie zuerst sehen wollte, wer er sei. Dann betritt Balon den Raum und er erklärt ihnen, was er plant: Da Robb mit dem kompletten Heer nach Süden gezogen ist, will er den ungeschützten Norden plündern und brandschatzen. Sie werden nach und nach jede Festung übernehmen. Winterfell aber wird ihnen vielleicht ein Jahr widerstehen können. Dies kümmert Balon aber nicht, da ihnen alles andere gehören wird. Asha soll 30 Langschiffe nach Tiefwald Motte bringen, was sie einnehmen soll. Theon erhält nur ein Schiff, die Seehure, und soll die Fischerdörfer an der steinigen Küste überfallen. Das missfällt Theon aber und Asha verhöhnt ihn. Er warnt Balon, dass Robb den Norden nicht einfach aufgeben werde. Balon konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er dies nur sage, weil er die Starks schützen wolle. Er erklärt ihm, dass dem nicht so sei, sondern, dass die Starks sie einfach vernichten würden, wenn sie sich gegen diese wenden würden. Aber wenn sie ihnen ihre Lehnstreue versprechen, würden sie Casterlystein erhalten. Balon lehnt den Vorschlag ab, da sich Eisenmänner alles nehmen, den "Eisernen Preis" bezahlen und sich nichts schenken lassen würden. Theon meint, dass sein Vater zu Unrecht so tut, als ob alles Theons Schuld sei: Er erinnert ihn daran, dass Balon, sein Vater, ihn weggegeben habe, und zwar am Tag seines Kniefalls vor Robert Baratheon. Balon schlägt ihm darauf ins Gesicht und verlässt den Raum. Asha meint zu ihm, dass sich Theon nun entscheiden müsse: Entweder muss er für die Starks oder gegen sie kämpfen. thumb|300px|Theon bekennt sich zum Ertrunkenen Gott. Theon Graufreud schreibt einen Brief an Robb Stark, in dem er ihn warnt. Balon Graufreud hat Robbs Angebot abgelehnt und plant den Norden anzugreifen, statt für ihn zu kämpfen. Sein Vater will an der Küste seinen Feldzug beginnen und Tiefwald Motte einnehmen. Er meint in dem Brief, dass Robb seine Armee in Bewegung setzen müsse. Robb solle nach Norden ziehen, bevor es zu spät sei. Doch nachdem er den Brief noch einmal durchgelesen hat, verbrennt er ihn an einer Kerze auf dem Tisch, da er sich letztendlich doch für seine Familie entscheidet. Dann entschließt er sich dazu, sich im Rahmen einer Zeremonie, die von einem Priester geleitet wird, zu dem Glauben des Ertrunkenen Gottes zu bekennen. Seine Schwester und sein Vater beobachten ihn dabei. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Tyrion Lennister spricht mit Shae. Tyrion liest einen Brief. Dann unterhält er sich mit Shae, welche sich beschwert, dass sie den Raum nicht verlassen dürfe. Als er sie bittet, leiser zu sprechen, beginnt sie zu schreien. Er erklärt ihr, dass er sie bald herauslassen könne, weil er sie in der Burgküche unterbringen will. Shae denkt, dass sie Köchin werden soll, doch Tyrion meint zu ihr, dass sie keine Köchin, sondern Küchenhilfe wäre. Das missfällt ihr ungemein. Tyrion versucht ihr aber zu erklären, dass er sie am Leben erhalten wolle, da Cersei seine Schwachstellen sucht, um ihm zu schaden. Er meint zu ihr, dass dies ein Kompliment sei, da sie die Schwachstelle sei. Aber Shae versteht dies falsch und findet überhaupt nicht, dass es ein Kompliment ist. Sie meint zu ihm, dass sie auf jeden Fall keine Küchenhilfe werde und geht erzürnt weg. thumb|300px|Cersei speist mit Sansa. Cersei Lennister speist zusammen mit Sansa Stark, Tommen und Myrcella Baratheon. Myrcella fragt, wann Joffrey und Sansa heiraten werden und Cersei meint, dass dies erst nach dem Krieg geschehen werde. Myrcella erzählt Sansa, dass sie für die Zeremonie ein neues Kleid bekommt und ein weiteres für die folgende Feier. Sie meint außerdem zu Sansa, dass ihres aber elfenbeinfarben werde, da sie schließlich die Braut sei. Als Sansa nicht antwortet, meint Cersei zu ihr, dass sie von der Prinzessin angesprochen worden sei. Da antwortet sie, dass Myrcellas Kleid bestimmt wunderschön werde, was Myrcella freut. Sansa sagt ihr auch noch, dass sie sich unglaublich darauf freue, Joffrey zu heiraten. Auf Tommens Nachfrage, ob Joffrey Robb töten werde, meint Cersei, dass dies niemand wissen könne und fragt Tommen, ob er sich das wünscht. Dieser verneint das allerdings. Cersei erklärt ihm, dass Sansa, wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall wäre, trotzdem ihre Pflicht erfüllen würde. Als Sansa wieder in ihrem Zimmer ist, betritt plötzlich Shae den Raum und stellt sich als ihre neue Dienstmagd vor. Nachdem Sansa ihr erklärt hat, was sie zu tun hat, räumt Shae den Tisch ab. Sansa sagt ihr mit verweinter Stimme, dass sie keine Zeit habe, ihr zu sagen, was sie zu tun hat. Also fragt Shae, ob sie gehen solle, doch Sansa verlangt, dass sie ihr zuerst das Haar bürsten solle. thumb|300px|Tyrion testet die Treue Pycelles. Tyrion erhält von Pycelle einen Trank, der wahrscheinlich gegen Verstopfung helfen soll. Er erklärt ihm, dass er davon jeden Tag zwei Tropfen mit Wasser gemischt trinken müsse. Dann fragt Tyrion ihn, ob er ihm trauen könne und erzählt ihm, dass neue Bündnisse geschlossen werden sollten, welche mit einer Ehe besiegelt werden müssen. Er plant, Myrcella nach Dorne zu schicken, um sie mit dem jüngsten Sohn der Martells zu verheiraten. Er schärft ihm ein, dass die Königin davon nichts erfahren dürfe. Zu Varys sagt er genau dasselbe; nur, dass er zu ihm meint, dass er Myrcella mit Theon verheiraten wolle. Zu Petyr Baelish aber sagt er ebenso dasselbe, allerdings erzählt er ihm, dass er Prinzessin Myrcella mit Robin Arryn verheiraten wolle, damit Lysa Arryn vielleicht besser auf ihn zu sprechen sei. Baelish verlangt jedoch einen Preis dafür, dass er vermitteln soll und Tyrion stellt ihm unter anderem die Lordschaft von Harrenhal in Aussicht, welche er Janos Slynt entzogen hatte. thumb|300px|Cersei ist auf Tyrion wütend. Cersei ist unglaublich wütend auf Tyrion, da er Myrcella nach Dorne schicken will. Er versucht ihr zu erklären, dass es in Dorne am sichersten für Myrcella sei. Wenn die Stadt fallen würde, würden die Angreifer Myrcella mit Sicherheit nicht verschonen. Er meint, "dass sie ihren hübschen Kopf direkt neben Cerseis aufpieken" würden. Sie ist immer noch zornig und bekommt ihre Wut nicht unter Kontrolle. Aber sie gibt schließlich nach, als er sagt, dass es schon zu spät sei. Dann verlässt er auf ihren Befehl hin den Raum. Tyrions List war erfolgreich, denn jetzt weiß er mit Gewissheit, dass Pycelle seine Pläne verraten hat. thumb|300px|Tyrion spricht mit Kleinfinger. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Petyr Baelish, welcher darüber erzürnt ist, dass er angelogen worden ist. Tyrion gibt zu, dass die versprochenen Geschenke, die Kleinfinger zuteil geworden wären, wenn er ihm geholfen hätte, ebenfalls vom Tisch seien. Doch Tyrion hat eine weitere Aufgabe für ihn: Petyr soll zu Catelyn reisen und sie davon überzeugen, Jaime Lennister, Tyrions großen Bruder, freizulassen. Ehe Petyr antworten kann, betritt Bronn den Raum und erklärt, dass sie Pycelle gefunden haben; allerdings hat er eine Hure bei sich. Dann verlässt er wieder den Raum und schleift Pycelle aus dem Bett. Tyrion meint zu ihm, dass er seinen Plan an die Königin verraten hat, was Pycelle strikt leugnet. Er schiebt die Schuld auf Varys, doch Tyrion erklärt ihm, dass er Varys ja gesagt habe, dass er Myrcella mit den Graufreuds und Petyr Baelish, dass er Myrcella mit Robin Arryn verheiraten wolle. Pycelle beteuert Tyrion, dass er seit den Tagen von Aerys II. Targaryen nur im Interesse Tywins gehandelt habe. Tyrion frägt ihn, ob er Eddard Stark und Jon Arryn auch verraten habe. Pycelle erklärt, dass Jon das Geheimnis über Cersei und Jaime erfahren hätte und handeln wollte. Als Tyrion ihn beschuldigt, Jon vergiftet zu haben, streitet Pycelle das strikt ab. Dann lässt er den Großmaester in eine der Schwarzen Zellen werfen. Varys berichtet Tyrion später, dass Shae sich in Sansas Diensten gut anstellt. Varys lobt Tyrions Verschlagenheit in der Sache mit Myrcella. Varys erklärt Tyrion, dass die Macht dort wohnt, wo die Menschen glauben, dass sie liegt. In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Yoren verlangt Gehorsam. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als Arya Nadel putzt und Yoren den Raum betritt, in dem sie sitzt und die anderen schlafen. Er meint zu ihr, dass sie schlafen sollte, da sie noch weit marschieren müssen. Doch sie meint, dass sie nicht schlafen könne. Sie fragt Yoren, wie er schlafen könne, wenn er solch grauenhafte Dinge gesehen habe. Er meint zu ihr, dass sie nicht gesehen habe, wie ihr Vater enthauptet worden ist. Doch sie meint, dass sie sich das sehr wohl vorstellen könnte und davon träumen würde. Er erzählt ihr, dass er, als er etwa so alt gewesen ist wie sie, mit ansehen musste, wie sein Bruder erstochen worden ist. Er hat immerzu an den Mörder denken müssen. Und irgendwann hat er sogar stets den Namen des Mörders ausgesprochen, bevor er schlafen gegangen ist. Eines Tages hat er den Mörder dann wiedergesehen und ihn getötet. Dann habe er zur Nachtwache gehen müssen. Da werden sie plötzlich von Lennistersoldaten angegriffen. Er verlangt von Arya und Gendry, dass sie sich verstecken und falls etwas schief laufen sollte, nach Norden fliehen. thumb|300px|Yoren liegt tot im Gras. Die anderen werden zum Kämpfen getrieben und Lommy stiehlt heimlich Gendrys Stierhelm. Einer der Leute rennt mit einer Fackel zu den Wachen, stolpert aber und entzündet das trockene Gras neben dem Käfig der drei Gefangenen (Beißer, Rorge und Jaqen H'ghar). Yoren und die anderen treten den Soldaten der Lennisters gegenüber. Er wird von Amory Lorch gefragt, wo Gendry sei und dann verlangt er, dass sie ihre Waffen niederlegen sollen. Als Yoren das nicht tut, schießt ihm einer der Wachen einen Armbrustbolzen in die Brust. Yoren aber steht wieder auf, zieht sein Schwert und tötet den Schützen. Nachdem er noch einige Männer getötet hat, wird er selbst umgebracht und Arya, Gendry und die anderen greifen die Wachen an. Die drei eingesperrten Männer rufen um Hilfe und Arya rettet ihnen das Leben, indem sie ihnen eine Axt überreicht, die sie neben dem Käfig gefunden hat. Doch dann wendet sich der Kampf gegen die Brüder der Nachtwache und die Überlebenden werden zusammengetrieben, da sie nach Harrenhal gebracht werden sollen. Lommy liegt neben den Männern auf dem Boden, da er von einem Armbrustbolzen getroffen worden ist. Er wird von Polliver getötet. Amory Lorch fragt abermals nach Gendry und Arya, die den toten Lommy, und den Stierhelm neben ihm liegen, sieht, schaltet blitzschnell und sagt zu den Soldaten, dass das der tote Gendry sei. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Brienne von Tarth *Königin Margaery Tyrell *Ser Kolja von Grünteichen *Gerald *Ser Amory Lorch *Polliver Tode *Yoren - von Amory Lorch mit einem Schwert in den Rücken gestochen *Lommy Grünhand - von Polliver mit Nadel in die Kehle gestochen Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark * Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell * James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont * Jerome Flynn als Hauptmann Bronn * Conleth Hill als Lord Varys * Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebendarsteller * Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin * Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel (nur im Credit) * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Robert Pugh als Craster * Patrick Malahide als König Balon Graufreud * Francis Magee als Yoren * Gethin Anthony als Renly Baratheon * Joe Dempsie als Gendry * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell * Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete * Eros Vlahos als Lommy Grünhand * Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud * Kristian Nairn als Hodor * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Fintan McKeown als Amory Lorch * Andy Kellegher als Polliver * Andy Beckwith als Rorge * Gerard Jordan als Beißer * Jonathan Ryan als ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gotts * Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon * Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon * Maisie Dee als Daisy * Tobias Winter als Timett * Ken Fletcher als Gerald * Darren Killeen als Ser Kolja von Grünteichen * Sam Callis als ein Goldrock am Königsweg Nicht erwähnt * Dennis McKeever als Offizier der Nachtwache 2 * Aaron Archer als Tyrell-Soldat * Darran Watt als Soldat * Unbekannt als Offizier der Nachtwache Anmerkungen * In der Folge selbst treten insgesamt 15 der 25 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der zweiten Staffel auf. * Natalie Dormer bereichert die Hauptbesetzung der Serie ab dieser Folge und ist in der Titelsequenz aufgeführt. * Tobias Winter, der Timett spielt, wird erstmalig im Abspann mit Namen genannt. Zuvor spielte er den Charakter als nicht erwähntes Extra. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" ist der gebräuchliche Ausspruch in der Religion des Ertrunkenen Gottes und der Kultur der Eisenmänner. Dieser wird mit "Doch erhebt es sich von Neuem, stärker und härter." fortgeführt. Wenn eine Person diesen Ausspruch oder das Gebet beginnt, wird im Allgemeinen erwartet, dass Anwesende es wiederholen. Dabei wird die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt und auf die Brust über dem Herzen gelegt. Theon sagt diesen Satz als er sich in einer Taufe durch einen Priester zum Glauben des Ertrunkenen Gottes bekennt. *Seit der ersten Staffel in "Der Wolf und der Löwe" wird das Haus Martell von Dorne wieder erwähnt, ist jedoch erst ab diesem Zeitpunkt für die Handlung relevant. Tyrion plant Prinzessin Myrcella mit dem jüngsten Sohn der Martells zu verheiraten. **Trystan Martell wird in der Serie später als einziger Sohn und Erbe von Doran Martell in die Serie eingeführt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie * Die Homosexualität Renlys wird in der Serie offen gezeigt. Dass Margaery davon wusste, wird zudem im Buch nie explizit erwähnt. * Im Buch wird Margaery eher als zurückhaltend beschrieben. Erst im dritten englischen Originalband wird deutlich, dass sie über politischen Instinkt verfügt. * Tyrion bringt Shae nicht im Roten Bergfried unter, verstößt damit nicht gegen den Wortlaut von Tywins Anordnung, sondern gibt ihr ein Haus. So reitet er nachts oft durch Königsmund, um sie heimlich zu treffen. Tyrion überlegt sie nach dem Aufstand von Königsmund in Sicherheit zu wissen und schlägt ihr vor sie in der Burgküche unterzubringen, was Shae ablehnt. Varys schlägt Tyrion vor sie schließlich bei Lollys Schurwerth unterzubringen. Erst viel später tritt sie in Sansas Dienste. * In der Serie kommt ein weiterer Trupp der Lennisters zur Kolonne von Yoren, der Roberts Bastard Gendry und Arya aus Königsmund geschmuggelt hat, um die Herausgabe Gendrys zu fordern, nachdem der erste Versuch gescheitert war. Yoren weigert sich, und daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf. Im Buch aber kommt zufällig ein Trupp der Lennisters vorbei, wobei die Männer auf Grund des Krieges plündernd durch die Lande ziehen und nach dem Feind suchen. Sie haben keine Ahnung davon, dass sich unter dem Trupp der gesuchte Bastard befindet. Weil Yoren sich weigert, die Truppen in den Bergfried zu lassen, kommt es zum Kampf. Arya und Gendry werden bei diesem Kampf auch nicht gefangengenommen; sie können mit weiteren anderen Kindern fliehen. Erst mehrere Tage später werden sie zufällig von Gregor Clegane gefangen genommen und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Dieser Handlungsstrang ist in der Serie stark eingekürzt. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des zweiten Buches A Clash of Kings wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 44: Tyrion X - Tyrion sucht nach einer Unterbringung für Shae und Varys schlägt vor, Shae als Zofe von Lollys Schurwerth unterzubringen. Galerie 203 Balon Graufreud Asha Graufreud Theon Graufreud.jpg 203 Theon Graufreud Taufe 2.jpg 203 Cersei Lennister spricht mit Sansa.jpg 203 Yoren zu Gendry und Arya Stark.jpg 203 Catelyn Stark Renly Baratheon.jpg 203 Tyrion Lennister spricht mit Shae.jpg 203 Tyrion Lennister Pycelle.jpg 203 Tyrion Lennister spricht mit Petyr Baelish.jpg 203 Jeor Mormont Jon Schnee.jpg 203 Sommer weckt Bran.jpg 203 Theon Graufreud Taufe.jpg 203 Renly trinkt Wein.jpg 203 Cersei und Tyrion Lennister.jpg 203 Brienne vs Loras.jpg 203 Varys.jpg 203 Sansa.jpg 203 Briennes Sieg.jpg 203 Yoren tot.jpg 203 Tyrion 02.jpg 203 Shae.jpg 203 Shae 01.jpg 203 Mycella.jpg 203 Theon Asha Balon.jpg 203 Asha Priester.jpg 203 Priester Ertrunkener Gott 01 .jpg 203 Asha.jpg 203 Sansa01.jpg 203 Priester Ertrunkener Gott .jpg 203 Jon.jpg 203 Theon.jpg] 203 Balon Graufreud.jpg 203 Tyrion 01.jpg 203 Bluthund.jpg 203 Sansa Sandor.jpg 203 Arya 01.jpg 203 Varys.jpg 203 Tyrion.jpg 203 Pycelle.jpg 203 Lennister Soldat.jpg 203 Arya.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:What is Dead May Never Die es:Lo que está muerto no puede morir fr:Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir it:Ciò che è morto non muoia mai pl:Co jest martwe, nigdy nie umrze pt-br:O que está morto não pode morrer ro:Viclenie ru:Что мертво, умереть не может Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2